ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Bitte Bitte
Bitte Bitte is the drag character of , aka Ruddias or Edwin. She placed 5th on Season 2 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. Meet the Queen First of all: why drag? I really love the intersection of masculine and feminine, and I love how drag celebrates non-traditional beauty! It also helps that drag is so integral to the queer community and queer history. How much experience do you have as an artist/designer? A moderate amount, I’ve been drawing as a hobby for a while and am just about to finish my first semester of art school. What is your dream challenge? My dream challenge would be creating my own fantasy drag competition in case I don’t get on MPAR, and also creating my own fantasy drag competition if I get kicked off MPAR. What is your dream lipsync song? Kill V. Maim – Grimes, as far as I’m concerned, it’s the only song that exists. What challenge would you have slayed on Season 1 of MPAR? All of them, didn’t you see my play alongs? Describe your aesthetic in 3 words. Bitte’s aesthetic is dramatic, vintage, and glittery. You’re stranded on an island, and you only have ONE item. What is it? What is it? A gallon of Nyquil Why do you think you will win MPAR? I think I will win MPAR because of my huge ego and lack of shame. Is there anything else that you want viewers to know? Don’t get bitter, just get Bitte! …yikes Records Countdown to the Crown Awards * #3 Tightest Sync (vs. Epinette) Fun Facts *Ruddias competed as another queen, Lo Bottomy, in Season 2 of Artists Fantasy Season, where he finished in 6th place. Lo Bottomy also guest hosted Fashion Paint Review alongside Romina Homofobia in Season 1. *Bitte was originally a mononym, but at Malaria E. Coli's request to reduce the number of mononym queens, changed her name to Bitte Bitte. *Ruddias chose the name Bitte because "I liked how 'bitte' has many different meanings in different languages based on context, I thought that was a fun way to reflect how eclectic and versatile I want her to be." *Bitte is a humanoid alien, according to Ruddias. "I imagine there's a whole species of beings like her with tiny eyes and basic fashions." *Bitte, Ms. Vicky Pickles, and Épinette formed a joke alliance on Season 2 as Team Canada, as they all hailed from the land of moose and maple syrup. Quotes *"Thanks for the win guys! It only took one horrible make out session with bald Ms Paint, but was it ever worth it!" *"/u/lamiest please change my flair to Boote Boote" *"Hi Bitte and welcome to Watcha Packin! Oh thanks Bitte I'm so glad to be here. So how have you been after the show? I've been good, but you know that already. Am I hallucinating another Bitte and manufacturing a conversation as a coping mechanism in response to stress? Probably, Bitte." *"To my fan I am so sorry I didn't make top 3"